StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations
These quotations are from cinematics, mission briefings, and in-game "cutscenes" from StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. =Intro= Cinematic - The Deal Arcturus Mengsk: They say a man never really knows himself... until his freedom's been taken away. I wonder... how well do you know yourself? Tychus Findlay exits his prison. Adjutant: Prisoner, step forward onto the platform. Tychus Findlay moves to the platform ahead him. Arcturus Mengsk: Convict 626. Murdered. Pirate. Traitor. Today, you go free. But as you'll soon learn... even freedom has a price. Machines seal and lock a marine combat suit on Findlay. Adjutant: Combat suit sealed and locked. Arcturus Mengsk: You'll carry your prison with you. That armor will be your new cell. Make no mistake. War is coming, with all its glory... and all its horror. Mr. Findlay - your freedom awaits. Tychus Findlay: Hell, it's about time.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Deal. (in English). 2010. =Colonist Missions= Safe Haven Before Mission Mission Briefing After Mission Cinematic - Good Man Hyperion - 14:22 shipboard time. Doors open. Jim Raynor: So I guess this is goodbye, Doc. I know you got a lot of cleaning to do up there. Ariel Hanson: We'll manage somehow. I just hope you boys stay out of trouble. Those protoss are bound to be upset. Jim Raynor: Well, me and the protoss go way back. I've helped them out a few times. Figure they might cut me some slack. Raynor takes a cigarette. Doors open. Hanson takes her glasses off Ariel Hanson: You know, you could always stay here. Settle down, make a new start. Raynor laughs Jim Raynor: Guys like me don't get second chances, darlin'. We just gotta finish what we begun. Hanson kisses Raynor. His cigarette falls on the floor Ariel Hanson: You're a good man, Jim Raynor. Hanson leaves. Raynor takes his cigarette from the floor Jim Raynor: Hmph. I ain't that good.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010. Haven's Fall Before Mission Mission Briefing After Mission Cinematic - Infested Hyperion - 05:52 shipboard time Jim Raynor walks into the Hyperion laboratory in a Marine suit. Door closes behind him. Jim Raynor: Ariel! You in here? Jim Raynor: Matt, seal all access points. An infested Ariel Hanson suddenly appears behind a stasis tube. Jim Raynor: Oh God - not you, too... Hanson jumps up to and hides in the ceiling. Ariel Hanson: Will you enjoy it? Ariel Hanson: Will you enjoy killing me... like you killed my children? Jim Raynor: You're infested... You're dead already. Raynor shoots Hanson just as she pounces at him. Ariel Hanson: Do... it... finish... it... Raynor kills Hanson''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Infested. (in English). 2010. Dialogue with Tychus Findlay Jim Raynor: You gonna tell me 'I told ya so' - that we never shoulda gone to Agria in the first place? Tychus Findlay: I ain't about to kick dirt on ya when yer down. Just some bad luck is all. Besides I'm sure your protoss buddies are real proud of you. Jim Raynor: It was our own mess to clean up. I don't give a damn what the protoss think.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Cantina Story Mode Space (Tychus Findlay) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dialogue with Gabriel Tosh Gabriel Tosh: I head about what went down in the lab. Pity that. But don't let yourself get distracted from what has to be done. Gabriel Tosh: Take my advice - keep it simple. No attachments, no strings. Just you against the universe. Jim Raynor: Sometimes I feel like anything I start caring about... just gets destroyed. Gabriel Tosh: Not you fault. Did you ever stop and think what'd happen if all those refugees from Agria had gone to the core worlds? That Hanson was a honey trap right from the start.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Cantina Story Mode Space (Gabriel Tosh) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dialogue with Rory Swann Jim Raynor: Do you think we coulda' saved more of those colonists? Rory Swann: Honest? No. And you got your head up your ass if you think any different. Jim Raynor: There had to be a better answer, though. Maybe if we caught it earlier... Rory Swann: Look, if the protoss with all their tech, psionics and big freakin' alien brains couldn't do anything for them - there ain't nothing we could a' done. Sometimes life's just rough that way.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Armory Story Mode Space (Rory Swann) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dialogue with Matthew Horner Matt Horner: I'm... sorry about Ariel, sir. You really didn't have a choice.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Bridge Story Mode Space (Matt Horner) (in English). July 27, 2010 UNN News Dialogue Donny Vermillion: Your best and only source for news, this is Donny Vermillion for UNN! Refugees continue to flood Dominion Space - they can't seem to find a safe planet anywhere, and they're showing up on our doorsteps. Kate Lockwell: Donny, Emperor Mengsk today announced that he's ordered the fleet to turn away refugee ships that enter core-world systems. Which raises the question - will Dominion ships really fire on unarmed civilian vessels? General Warfield had this to say: Horace Warfield: All our efforts at this time are focused on halting the zerg advance on the Core Worlds. Kate Lockwell: In other words, the General dodged the question. If Dominion forces fire on unarmed civilians- Donny Vermillion: Let's hope they don't. Your heard it here first. For UNN, I'm Donny Vermillion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Cantina Story Mode Space (UNN News)(in English). July 27, 2010 *Egon Stetmann does not have any special dialogue. =Covert Missions= Breakout After Mission Cinematic - A Better Tomorrow Hyperion - 03:53 shipboard time Jim Raynor: Fifty years and no one has ever escaped from New Folsom. But we broke it open in an afternoon. Matt Horner: I can hardly believe we pulled it off. Gabriel Tosh uncloacks. Gabriel Tosh: You guys did good. Now me and my spectres will finish the job. We will kill Mengsk .... and burn his Dominion to the ground! Matt Horner opens a list of all prisoners released from New Folsom. Matt Horner: Overthrowing Mengsk is just the start. This is about building a better tomorrow. Matt Horner: Don't you see? We just released every scientist, philosopher and free thinker, that ever challenged Mengsk's rule. That was our real victory today. Gabriel Tosh throws his balisong into the table. Gabriel Tosh: You're really that naive? Tomorrow will be a new Mengsk .... and another one after that. Your great shiny dream for a future is just an illusion. Jim Raynor takes Tosh's balisong and closes it. Jim Raynor: So if it's all so bleak, why are you here Tosh? What do you get of all this? Gabriel Tosh: Same thing as you, brother. I don't quit till' Mengsk is dead. Matt Horner: Vengeance doesn't factor into this. Our revolution is about freedom. Jim Raynor puts his hand on Horner's shoulder Jim Raynor: You'll see that better future, Matt. Jim Raynor looks at Tosh Jim Raynor: But it ain't for the likes of us. Jim Raynor gives Tosh his balisong back. Jim Raynor leaves. Gabriel Tosh cloaks. Matt Horner closes the list of prisoners screen.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. Ghost of a Chance After Mission Cinematic - Nova Hyperion - 01:53 shipboard time Computer alerts incoming transmission Matt Horner: Transmission coming in. Jim Raynor: Oh. It's Tosh. Didn't take long for him to gloat. Patch him through. Gabriel Tosh appears on screen. Gabriel Tosh: You're gonna pay for that, man. Gabriel Tosh shows Raynor a voodoo doll. Jim Raynor: Is that supposed to be me? Gabriel Tosh opens his balisong. Gabriel Tosh: You're gonna regret crossing me. Gabriel Tosh puts his balisong into the doll's back. Jim Raynor remains unaffected. Tychus Findlay: (in the cantina) Oooof! Gabriel Tosh doesn't understand why his voodoo power didn't worked. Jim Raynor: You're a scumbag, Tosh. I spent my whole life fighting men like you. Gabriel Tosh throws the doll. Tychus Findlay is thrown around the cantina. Gabriel Tosh: Huh. You and me, we're both the same. We both do anything to get the job done. Jim Raynor: No. You don't get it at all. And now, you never will. Gabriel Tosh: What you gonna do, man? I'm six light years away. Jim Raynor: Not me. Gabriel Tosh is stabbed. His face is covered by blood. Nova decloaks and pushes him from his chair. Jim Raynor: Huh. Cold and efficient. Reminds me from someone I used to know. Glad you're not after me. Nova: Not today anyway. I'll see you around, Jim. Matt Horner: Don't you ever met any normal girls? Nova takes the voodoo doll from the floor and stabs the doll with Tosh's balisong. Tychus Findlay: AAAAGH!Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. =Revolution Missions= Media Blitz After Mission Cinematic - Hearts and Minds Lee Keno: ... these shocking revelations... Screen switchs. Michael Liberty: ... of anti-Mengsk sentiment... Screen switchs. A image of someone riding Horner can be briefly seen. Donny Vermillion: ... the Emperor held a news conference earlier today. Screen switchs to Mengsk's conference room. UNN news: +++ This is UNN with Kate Lockwell +++ Emperor Mengsk addresses Dominion +++ Emperor denies allegations +++ Zerg advance continues. Millions more dead +++ Emperor approval rating 14% a record low +++ This is UNN +++ Emperor Mengsk accused of inciting zerg invasion of Tarsonis +++ Reporter: Emperor, how do you respond to these allegations of genocide! Of using aliens to- Arcturus Mengsk: I assure you, these slanderous attacks against the throne are baseless and irresponsible! Kate Lockwell: Sir, do you still stand by the sentiment that selfless devotion to the people is the basis of your rule? Arcturus Mengsk: Well, of course! I was called upon to serve the greater interest of humanity! Personal power was never my goal! Kate Lockwell: Then how would you characterize these statements? Arcturus Mengsk: (recording) ... I will not be stopped. Not by you or the Confederates or the Protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me! ... People on the conference room make a surprise exclamation. Reporting begin to take photos on the Emperor. Arcturus Mengsk: (angry) I... I won't stand for this! You jackals think you can come in here and question ME?! This interview is over! Scene switchs to Hyperion's cantina, where Raynor and Horner have just seen the news. Jim Raynor: Y'know I love seeing him squirm, but the Dominion's just going to spin this like they do everything else. Matt Horner: Not this time. Mengsk used the media as a weapon for years, now we've turned it against him. One broadcast and it won us a bigger victory than a hundred battles. Jim Raynor: I guess you're right, well its what we started this revolution for in the first place... We've got a long way to go, but maybe we started something here. Matt Horner: Hearts and minds man, just like you always said. Jim Raynor: Y'know Matt, someday you're going to wind up leading this bunch of misfits. Matt Horner: Oh, no... that's what I keep you around for... sir. Jim Raynor: (laughs) Matt Horner: (laughs)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. =Artifact Missions= The Dig After Mission Cinematic - Zeratul's Warning Jim Raynor walks on a corridor. He opens his soda can. Doors open. Jim Raynor continues to walk, and doors close. Lights go out. Zeratul's voice is heard. Zeratul: James Raynor ... Zeratul appears. Zeratul: I bring tidings of doom ... Jim Raynor: Zeratul ... Zeratul: I have pierced through a veil of the future and beheld only .... Zeratul falls on his knees. Zeratul: ... oblivion! Zeratul: Yet one spark of hope remains. You will hold her life in your hands, and through justice demands that she die for her crimes, only she can save us. Jim Raynor: Wait a second. You're talking about Kerrigan. It's been four years .... You show up out of nowhere an- Zeratul pulls Jim Raynor to him, and puts an object into his hand. Zeratul: Time is short, you must understand! Zeratul takes his hands from the object, and reveals a strange device. Zeratul: The answers you seek lie within. Study it well. The fate of creation hangs in the balance ... Zeratul departs. Lights open. Jim Raynor: Nice to see you too ... Supernova After Mission Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Gabriel Tosh: I heard you've been making new friends. But Valerian is tougher than he looks. He had to survive all alone, while his daddy was off conquering the sector. *NOTE: Raynor doesn't converse with Gabriel Tosh, the spectre only says his opinion and has no conversation with him. =Prophecy Missions= Whispers of Doom Before Mission Cinematic - The Prophecy Zeratul: The Zerg Swarm came as was foretold. And the protoss, firstborn of the gods, rose to fight them. Now, the xel'naga that forged us all are returning. But do they came to save... or to destroy? Zeratul is ambushed by several hydralisks, which he easily take care of. Kerrigan: (laughing) Kerrigan shows up. Kerrigan: I knew you'd find your way here... eventually. Zeratul: Your very presence defiles this place, Kerrigan. Kerrigan: Do you hear them Zeratul -- Whispering from the stars? The galaxy will burn with their coming. Zeratul: Perhaps... Zeratul cloaks himself, then suddenly decloaks and attacks Kerrigan. Zeratul: ... but you won't live to see it! Kerrigan stops Zeratul with a wave of energy. Kerrigan: Please. Our petty conflicts mean nothing now. A storm is coming that cannot be stopped. Fitting that we should face oblivion together. Zeratul struggles to get free of the energy wave. Zeratul: Never! Zeratul powers up his right warp blade and attacks Kerrigan, severing her left wing, then jumps away from her. She gets surprised for a while, but quickly recovers. Kerrigan: Fate cannot be changed. The end comes, and when it finds me... Kerrigan regrews her severed wing.' Kerrigan: ... I shall embrace it, at last. Kerrigan leaves. Zeratul: The prophecy is uncertain. There is always hope. Zeratul leaves.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. =References= Category:Quotations